Silence: First Love
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: A little story about the relationships after all the stuff with Ultemcia the first chapter if mostly about Zell and Selphie please R+R


Silence  
  
First Love  
  
"Never did I see those eyes full of tears before. A silent cry. One of those that you try to make the person not notice that you're crying make it seem as if your just shaking cause it's cold. But you look into those tearful eyes and see sadness. You see how you used to be. Weak and useless. But why should you care, your strong now. You can't waste your time on one person while you home is being destroyed. You have to be strong and not break down. Thats how someone I knew felt. He tried to become a knight but he fell almost instantly. Who would want ot become a person like him? He wasn't really strong. He felt " The wind blew in Riona's hair. Her words wouldn't make a difference to anyone else. Except her friends.  
  
" Why are you so down?" Squall put his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't help but bring out a slight smile.  
  
" It's nothing. Will you help me?" She didn't know what to say. She didn't want Squall to think she didn't know how to take care of herself.  
  
" With what?" He looked around.  
  
" Squall!" Zell came in the room. "Emergency! Major! No more hot dogs in the cafeteria!"  
  
" Zell, it's not that important." Squall said hands on his hips.  
  
" Oh yeah! Riona you got a letter from a Silvia Abo, um Aboc,"  
  
" Abocshara. Zell how is Seffie?"  
  
" Oh now I remember! Squall I need to talk to you! NOW!" Zell was acting like a child that had to go pee.  
  
" Well ok. I'll be right back Riona." Squall followed Zell into the Library where it was quiet.  
  
" It's `bout a girl. She's very nice and uh," at that point Zell was walking back and forth rubbing his head and shaking just talking about this "Girl".  
  
" Hey Zell! Hi Squall!" Selphie Skipped into the library.  
  
" Shhhh!" The librarian said.  
  
" Seffie what are you doing here? I thought you where with Ana?" Squall said. Then squall looked at Zell whose mouth was wide open.  
  
" Um Zelly? What's wrong?" Selphie waved her hand in Zell's face.  
  
" I think he has something to say..." Squall said finally figuring out what Zell was trying to say to him. He hit Zell on the back.  
  
" Well squall I like Seffie and I don't know how to-" Squall turned Zell's head towards Selphie.  
  
" Selphie!" Zell jumped up in his chair.  
  
" Oh Zelly your so sweet!" Selphie hugged Zell. " Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Zell walked out of the library with Seffie. And once he was out he gave Selphie a kiss.  
  
***********  
  
Quistis walked through the halls and once she was in her own classroom she screamed. All her hard work all her time wasted over one student who wouldn't listen.  
  
" Hey, what's up." Quistis slowly turned around.  
  
" Seifer! I didn't know you where here!" He walked up to her slowly and held her in his arms swaying slowly.  
  
" Actually I came here to tell you something." Quistis stepped back. So she could see him.  
  
" What do you want to tell me?" She said.  
  
" I have to leave for Esthar. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
" WHAT! When where you planning to tell me! I had tomorrow all planned out!" Seifer was confused.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" YOU FORGOT OUR ANNAVERSARY!" Quistis stormed out the room.  
  
" DAMN! I forgot!" Seifer then ran out too.  
  
*********  
  
" Ya know I always was fascinated by music and I was the Easter bunny in a play once." Zell stopped. " Oh, I'm babbling again."  
  
" It's ok. I like it when you babble." Selphie then nuzzled up to him.  
  
" Ya know, it's weird. I always liked you but I never admitted it cause I was kinda shy." Zell put his head down. Selphie ran her fingers down Zell's tattoo and kissed him softly.  
  
" Zell your so sweet."  
  
" He he. Uh thanks." Zell said nevously.  
  
" Tell me about your life. I wanna know all about you!" Selphie said.  
  
" Well... We wern't rich but it was enough to buy us a nice place in Balamb. Ma decied to try to find a job. For awhile she was in Deling, she was working in a resturant but that didn't work out to well. She found other work but I didn't know where. I decided to help support the family when I was 7. I helped the guy in the tool shop. He taught me a lot about machinery. One day I came home and dad was gone. I didn't know what to do so I got in the back of a car. The car was going towards Balamb garden. There I saw Cid. He called my mom saying I was ok and not to worry and thats about It I guess." Zell sat back. " What about you?"  
  
" Um, well, my family was rich, but dared not spoil me. They spoiled all the other children they had. When I was first adopted at age 4, I was one of 13. The youngest in fact. I didn't mind. At age 5, I got my first spell. It was Silence and I used it a lot on my older siblings. I got in troble for that. Once I casted it on Michelle. She was a new one and was 3. My older brother Todd and older sister Leona tried to help, but it was useless. They couldn't draw magic from the oldest. Maggie. She was selfish and spoiled rotten. Then my parents came home and locked me in a small room. I was taken out the next day and put into the garden." Selphie looked at Zell he was sleeping. " I guess my life is boring. But you will make it better." Selphie kissed him and left him in his dorm room. 


End file.
